


Into Non-Being

by Nyx_The_Author



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dimension Travel, Oh God Yes, equivalent exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_The_Author/pseuds/Nyx_The_Author
Summary: Whenever a wizard in the Wizarding World vanishes an item, it goes into non-being, also known as the Truth, or gate. Maybe one shots of the ridiculous things that get vanished into the gate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am uploading all of my stories from FFN to here, so follow me here to not miss anything. The FFN account will always be updated before this one, so follow me there too. The names are the same.

**This is one of the many ideas I've had, and I am writing a short intro chapter for each of them. I also have uploaded a seperate story listing ideas I have, although not all of them have been worked on.**

* * *

**Year (Amestris): 1572**

It had been a relatively short time (In geological time) that Truth had been in existence, having been made with the purpose to stop people from accomplishing human transmutation. As the biological parts of Alchemy had only just been discovered in Xerxes, Truth mostly floated around watching the humans, or creating things to amuse him. It was interesting when one of the other Gods dropped by, usually just Tet, Being X, or Oum, but lately they were all busy.

 _'Why are_ they  _always so busy?!_ ' Truth whined to himself, kicking his legs as he floated around the white expanse, the only thing he could see was the Gate. ' _I'm boooored!_ '

(The Fates, Norns, and other Prophetic beings across the multiverse cackled as another foolish being said the forbidden words)

He sighed. Then from behind the two doors, a crash sounded. "Wha-" he was cut off by a louder crash. Investigating the sound, he found a large rock having been dropped in his realm. "What the blazes?" Truth muttered, then jumped back as more stuff crashed down, among that around 80% of it was trash or useless items. Truth snorted. Was this a prank of some kind? Didn't they know anything not made in his realm would decay and fall apart over time, which was why it was detrimental for humans to visit for extended periods? He sat back and waited for the rubble to disintegrate. And waited. And waited. He then realized that for some reason the materials weren't vanishing.

Realizing whatever was causing the objects to appear would not stop any time soon, he quickly moved to bend reality. A hole appeared in the floor, and when one looked down it, it appeared bottomless.

Truth sat there, adrenaline rushing as excitement filled him. Finally, something  _interesting!_ He picked up a pebble, and inspected it. He could feel an energy source on it, like oil, that caused the properties of his realm to completely ignore it.

He spent the next few hours (or weeks, it was hard to tell in the void) giddily observing the phenomenon. It appeared that it was basically a trash dumpster of some kind from somewhere, because it had to come from  _somewhere_ , right? Equivalent exchange and all that. After a long time of taking meticulous notes of what had come out of the spot, he realized that the items did not follow Equivalent Exchange. Most of it was normal rocks, yes, but a few items had rather ridiculous uses, and he stored them for later. Such as a small golden ball with feathered wings, a self filling teapot, and a few small creatures that could only be described as gnomes. The latter he had stored in a cage with food and water, and played with them every now and then when he was bored. It was overall rather relaxing. He had even had a small shelf floating in the middle of nowhere like a display case to store the items.

Truth had an idea. If the items came from another world, then he should investigate that world! Maybe it would be a nice vacation home, or he could rule over it! Truth spent a few more (years? minutes?) to make sure he understood where the objects were coming from, and made a new gate to go the the other world. The Gate was smaller, about the height of a human, and was hidden behind The Gate. (Note: the smaller, new gate will be referred to as the Gate, and the big one is The Gate, with a capital 'T'. Well, this is going to get complicated real fast.)

Truth readied himself before going through the new Gate. He changed his appearance to that of an average human. His hair was white, with an androgynous shaped body. It had white hair, white eyes, and a grin that was on the line between happy and insane. Freckles dotted his face under his eyes. He wore a business suit, also white. Brushing himself off, he moved. Stepping to the door, he pushed it open, and took in a deep breath.

' _Showtime!_ '

* * *

**NN: I thought the idea of Truth screwing around every few centuries in the Wizarding world would be funny. His outfit is a bit like Kimblee's, just no fedora. Perhaps Truth helps make the Room of Requirement? Review with any ideas you may have. Also, if you understand the multiverse theory, I think that the worlds of fanfictions are differents dimensions, like Rick and Morty, but also in different Universes as well. It's pretty convoluted, but that's how some stories intertwine and the histories can change so easily. Check out my other stories and ideas on my account!**


	2. Goddamn It Godric

**Chapter 2 of this strange adventure!**

**I use mostly male pronouns for Truth, due to his voice being slightly more male in my opinion. Truth doesn't have a gender though, and can change his appearance at will, so who knows, at some point I may have Truth be gender-fluid, or just change every now and then to screw with people.**

* * *

**Year (Earth): 990 AD**

"I'm telling you, we should have a magical creature for each house!" A man shouted. The man had wavy red hair, and a beard to match. His green eyes glittered with determination, and a scowl adorned his face as he spoke avidly to three other people. A woman with dark hair and an austere look frowned back.

"I do not see why you assume we must have an creature of magical origin, Godric. If I had to choose, I would personally put a raven or another intelligent animal." she spoke in a strong Scottish accent.

"I agree with Rowena." A rotund, red haired woman replied soothingly. "It doesn't have to be anything special, personally I think a nice badger would do, they are very determined creatures."

The fourth person, a dark haired man sneered. "Helga, it is true that magical creatures represent the magical world more accurately, I would have to say that my personal favorite would be snakes, specifically the magical ones. The mundane serpents are much too weak to be anywhere as useful as a magical one."

Godric snorted. "Of course you would choose a snake, Salazar! It fits your cunning quite well. And I understand a raven would be a representative of you, Rowena, as there are magical breeds of the birds, but I don't understand why Helga would want a badger of all things. The creatures are diggers, and they live under the ground. That is no model for determination and loyalty!" Helga sighed.

"Well, have you ever tried to get too close to a badger? The creatures will fight tooth and nail to defend their homes, regardless of whether or not they could win. And speaking of creatures, I don't recall you ever mentioning a magical creature as your mascot!" she said to Godric. The man blinked then chuckled.

"I admit, that was rather hypocritical of me. I would choose either a Gryphon, or a Lion to represent courage, or bravery. Lions are the epitome of nobleness!" Godric admitted. He turned to Rowena. "Oi, Rowena, have you finished the runes on the doorway? I want to begin setting up defenses for the castle."

"And I wish to work on the traps for invaders, as well as my section of the castle." Salazar included.

Rowena growled, turning on them. "This isn't just some bloody  _doorway_! This is the ward-stone, the thing that is directly over the ley lines, and will keep all of Hogwarts stable and magically supported!" She flicked her wand at the stone, which glowed and began sending pulses of light in seven directions. "There, are you happy now you hot-headed lout?" she said exasperated.

"Aye, I am!" Godric exclaimed, moving to the castle. The others shared a look of amusement, and followed.

* * *

Truth stepped out the other side of his gate, and into the middle of nowhere. Not exactly nowhere, as he knew what that looked like, but not into any place he knew of in his realm. Around his exit point was a bunch of pillars, placed in a specific pattern. He noticed that the entire structure was circular, and floated upwards to get a better view. The doorway he appeared from was now an archway, and had a milky white translucent curtain over it. Now that he had a decent view, the ruins appeared to be in the shape of a strange human transmutation circle.

' _Hmm, I suppose there is nothing I can do it this is the exit point. Whoever lives here had better hope they don't try to go through it!'_  he thought to himself. The next thing he noticed was the air. It was strange, not in the sense that it was air, but something was off. He could sense the oxygen, hydrogen, carbon dioxide, and nitrogen all in the air, just like in Amestris, but there was a force, something that was like a philosophers stone, but much more diluted. Perhaps usable for minor feats, but not much more than accelerating and transmutations done. If someone had the ability to channel the ambient energy and store it, then it would really be useful. ' _Now that I think about it, this ambient energy allows me to manipulate this place like it is my own realm!_ ' He realized, and giggled to himself.

" _Now, where in the void did all the stuff in my realm come from? The energy in the air is definitely the source that moved it to my realm, but who is using it?_ " Truth frowned, and extended his senses. He flinched at the amount of power from the land. The planet itself was enormous, much larger than the lands around Amestris, and there were so many people, spread out over the land. As he was marveling at the possibilities a land like this could have, something flared up in the distance, like a minor beacon, brighter and stronger than the surrounding pools of energy. " _Might as well go there first, there has to be_ something _interesting._ "

Truth had invented shortcuts a long time back, which were nearly instantaneous travel, merely entering The Gate for a brief second, then leaving at his destination. The ability worked in Amestris, back when he was introducing the basis of Alchemy to the humans, but he was unsure of whether it would work in this new place. " _Might as well give it a shot._ " he muttered, stepping through reality and locking on to the power.

* * *

Godric grinned jovially as he focused on transfiguring a snarling gargoyle upon the ramparts of the castle. He had won the argument to have gargoyles rather than angels upon the walls, as they were better defenders, and would show that Hogwarts was a place to be revered, and would defend itself if it had to. It seemed that Helga was right in choosing a badger for that reason. He moved to add defensive spells to the statue, but turned around as he heard a strange sound, like a huge door opening, then rapidly closing. Out of nowhere, a strange looking man was standing not ten feet away from Godric, directly underneath the wardstone.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Godric inquired, drawing back his wand into a dueling stance. The man turned to him, solid white eyes staring. A strange grin, one that seemed to say  _'_ _I know something you don't'_ was wide on the man's face. The man's clothing was rather strange, with a suit of some kind and a tie around the collar. His hair was white, just like his eyes, and his overall appearance made it hard to determine his age or gender, (but Godric assumed the person was a young man, but it was difficult to tell).

"Hmm? Oh, a human!" the person said excitedly. Their voice startled Godric, it sounded like many people speaking at once, and did nothing to help determine the gender of the figure. "I was worried there were some strange creatures here, like parasites that control other creatures mentally, or gem based creatures defending the planet! Luckily that isn't the case!" The man (Godric was going to refer to the person as a man for now) leaned closer to Godric, who was honestly a little creeped out by now.

"I asked who you are, and how did you get through the defensive wards?" Godric repeated, ignoring the man's unnerving visage.

"Why, I'm glad you asked! I have many names, but you can call me Truth!" Truth responded cheerfully.

Godric frowned at how calm the man was being, despite the fact he had somehow appeared through wards meant to stop nearly all unwanted beings. "I am Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of this castle, and I must insist that you leave. You are trespassing!"

Truth's grin stretched wider. "And how will you make me leave?" He asked, amused that this  _mortal_ thought he had the capability to-

 _Depulso!_  A streak of white flew at Truth from the stick in the man's hand. Holding out a hand, Truth  _caught_ the energy, using an alchemical barrier of condensed air to contain it. "My my, what is this?" he whispered, looking at Godric with a new light in his eyes. "I see, this energy is like the tectonic energy alchemist use, but in the air, and allows you to put an intent behind it. This one was meant to push me backwards, using an intuitive, gravitational based push. How wonderful! This place just gets better and better!" Truth transmuted a glass bell jar out of the ground, and picked it up. "Hmm, what transmutation circle would successfully prevent this energy from activating? Let's see..."

Godric stared in complete shock as the strange man, who had  _caught_  his banishing charm, muttered over a jar he had made out of nothing and held the charm in his off hand. "Ah, here we are." Truth transmuted a complex circle into the base of the jar, and it began glowing. He slipped the charm into the jar, and the ball of energy sat there hovering in stasis. "Now I can study you whenever." Truth said to the spell.

"Do you have anything else?" he asked as he turned to Godric excitedly.

* * *

Rowena was writing out the formulas for the runic projector that was to be placed in the Great Hall when one of the wards went off. Specifically, the ward that kept track of everyone within the wards. From what it was telling her, there were five people within the wards, but for some reason the other proximity and defensive wards did not alert her, despite only the four founders being on the whitelist so far. The attendance ward was designed to list the number of people within the wards and their general location. Glancing at the linked mirror, she pulled up the image of the outer grounds.

"What in Merlin's name?" she muttered, tapping the glass. The image showed the grounds clearly, and Godric facing away from the castle, speaking to someone. Where the other person should have been was a white blob, like the very image of the person had been erased. The name of the other person was flickering between hundreds of names, and eventually settled down as five block letters.

**TR** **U** **T** **H**

Rowena watched in frustration as Godric raised his wand at the unknown person and clearly cast a  _Depulso_. She checked the location of Salazar and Helga to contact them. " _Salazar, Helga, there seems to be a conflict at the front gate. Can you meet me there?_ " She spoke into the communication ward. The communication ward was a simple one, it replicated any sounds near the one who activated in, and would play it at a set destination. The plan was to install this ward into the castle, but they had just begun and had not gotten around to programming it fully. At the moment only the prototype was being used by Rowena and the others, and it was a one way communication. The Looking Glass, as she had dubbed it, was hooked up to a visual ward on the castle, meant to observe the outside if anyone needed to do so. A more detailed version was being worked on to be able to see through the halls of the castle.

She saw Salazar's location shift on the attendance ward, and Helga's move from by the forest. Gathering her wand and notes, Rowena left the room.

* * *

Salazar was in the sub level of the castle, using his wand to excavate the tunnels that would soon be the dungeons. Thanks to Rowena's new Vanishing Charm, he could vanish the rocks in the way, and then immediately conjure material to support the walls. It wasn't often he needed to strengthen the tunnel, thanks to the foundation of the castle being solid stone, but every now and then there was the odd pocket of soil and debris from some ancient object. He started when Rowena's voice spoke from behind him.

" _Salazar, Helga, there seems to be a conflict at the front gate. Can you meet me there?_ " Her voice said. Salazar sighed, realizing that Godric was supposed to be at the front of the castle right around that point. "Very well, I suppose I must save that oaf from himself again." Salazar muttered to the air, even though no one could hear him. He strode from the room,

* * *

Helga cheerfully hummed as she tended to the herbs growing along the Enchanted Forest. Planting the Whomping Willow sapling earlier had placed her in a good mood, and there wasn't much that could make her upset at the moment. She looked around when she heard a sound, and noticed Godric and another figure standing by the front gates. "Hmm? Who is that?" she said aloud. As Rowena's message began playing, a concerned look came over her face. Helga gathered the plants she had collected so far, and placed them in her bag as she made her way over.

* * *

Godric was not one of the most sensible of people. When a man appeared out of nowhere, ignoring wards meant to stop such things from happening, proceeds to challenge him, and acts like a powerful spell is nothing, he tends to not think rationally. So when the man is asking for what he can only assume to be another attack, Godric gathered his magic.

"I am Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of this castle, and I represent Strength and Bravery." Salazar face-palmed, seeing where this was going. "I deem you to be a threat, and I will do my best to remove you from the area. I give you one chance to leave."

"Goddamn it Godric!" Salazar muttered, and began running towards the two. Helga and Rowena both respectively moved faster as well.

Truth stood there with an offended look on his face. Seeing no response from Truth, Godric swung his wand in an arc, firing a multitude of spells that flew through the air. The spells arced towards the white man, who simply glanced at them. Rowena and Salazar were within fifteen feet now, and Helga was shortly behind them. She leapt forward, throwing a protective shield forward, and Salazar moved to subdue the man that had appeared, and they stopped in surprise.

Truth, if that was the man's name, didn't move a muscle, and simply stared at the incoming spells. The air shimmered, and a large amount of the spells were deflected, about 5 or so, and the rest blew up in midair. Two  _Bombarda_ 's and an  _Incarcerous_  continued moving as they made it through the condensed air shield, and were caught in Truth's hands. Truth looked down in surprise when the  _Incarcerous_ Salazar cast took effect. He crushed the spells, and the glowing magic turned into blue lightning, traveling down and causing the ropes to dissapear.

The four founders stood still in surprise, watching the figure who had stopped the spells without a single movement.

"Wow..." Helga said aloud, as Rowena frantically tried to figure out what had happened.

Truth glanced down at his jar containing the previously caught spell, only to see it have been broken by the  _Incarcerous_. He glared at the group. " You broke something of mine. Equivalent Exchange." he said, holding out a hand.

"Excuse me?" Salazar asked, unnerved by Truth's voice.

Truth didn't respond, simply repeating. "Equivalent Exchange."

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2! I made the ending ominous, maybe a bit rushed, but things will be more interesting next, with some Void shenanigans. The next update will be in a while, what with everything else I have written. The next story I will update is going to be the Armored Alchemist, then the Aurum and Argentum Oculi.**

**Truth is kinda the eccentric hyper kid, and goes around doing a ton of stuff, and collects everything because it fascinates him. The founders do not know what a suit is, and the Jars use the ambient magic/Alchemical Energy in Truth's Realm and the Wizarding world to keep the spells in permanent stasis. Truth's powers on Earth are basically Father's, and some spacial manipulation.**


	3. Gotta Love Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition, Cliffhangers, and Omakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note here. I was working on this chapter, then I hit the point where there was a really good cliffhanger. I decided to stop it there, but to make up for it I showed Truth's first Christmas over in Hogwarts. The Christmas scene takes place in December, so I'd say the main story line is in the July of 990, and the Christmas scene in the December following that. Just clearing that up, hope you like it regardless of the lack of action.

 

**Chapter 3, aka Too Much Exposition in a really Short Chapter**

"Normal speech"  
" _Parsletongue_ "  
"Truth Speaking"  
" _Truth speaking parsletongue"_

* * *

**Year (Earth): 990 AD**

"Equivalent Exchange." Truth repeated. "It's only fair, right? You broke something of mine, so I get to break something of equal value. It's the philosophy my very existence is built on."

Godric shook his head. "I will not allow you to do such a thing."

"I think it would be wise to give the... woman what she wants." Rowena said. "Truth, or whatever you are called, what was that worth to you?"

"Well," Truth pondered. "It depends. Would you be able to make another one of those 'spells'?"

"Yes?" Salazar offered.

"Then it wasn't worth much at all." Truth explained.

Salazar chuckled. "So then something near useless that Godric owns? How about his Gargoyle?" he said carelessly. Truth looked at the Gargoyle that Godric had constructed with some animation and defense spells upon it.

Godric shrugged. "I could make another quite easily."

"Very well!" The sound of two enormous doors opening was heard, and the gargoyle appeared to peel away, dissolving into thin air. The doors could be heard closing, and then Truth grinned. "Done!" he chuckled.

The founders sweatdropped. "That's it? That was all that you needed?" Godric complained.

"You must understand, I literally have to follow the laws of Equivalent Exchange or else I would probably cease to exist at some point. If you refuse, I would be forced to take it anyway by force." Truth explained.

"I'm happy it didn't have to resort to that." Helga said cheerfully. "Now, how about we all go inside and you explain to us why you decided to show up here out of the blue. I'm getting hungry, so I suppose we could have a nice conversation over supper and tea."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Truth said, from his cross-legged position in the air. "Lead the way!"

**Transition Note:  
Truth's gender seems to match the POV's gender, as referred to in the Anime when Izumi Curtis saw Truth.**

Truth gazed at the large Hall, eyeing the runes engraved on the walls. "Wow... I should come to you guys if I ever need to redo my world or renovate the void."

Salazar frowned and was going to ask a question, but decided it was better for his sanity if he were to ignore the strange floating man. They sat down at the long table placed at the end of the hall, or the Head Table as Rowena insisted it was called. There were only four seats available, so Truth transmuted a seat, taking materials from the walls and nearby piles of construction materials. "Ah, that's better." He sighed as he sank into the chair. "Physical objects often are much more comfortable than non-existent and metaphysical ones."

Rowena sat down with a sigh of relief. "Well, now that the conflict is over, can you tell us... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU CAN DO?" she roared.

Truth blinked owlishly at the outraged woman. "Well that's simple, I-"

Rowena growled, fed up with this anomaly of existence. "NO! You claim to follow a set of rules, yet you can do things that are clearly impossible! No one can catch spells without activating them, or put the spells into jars for that matter. And you claim to follow Equivalent Exchange, which is clearly stupid, as I can simply create something from nothing."

Truth sat there listening to the rambling witch. Once she had finished listing everything that was 'impossible' about him.

He turned to her and his eyes glowed white. "How do you know that you aren't the one that is impossible? You follow equivalent exchange as well, just differently. Where do you crcreate things from? You use up this 'magic' in exchange for creating things and doing extraordinary feats. I can create things without using magic, but I can also harness that magic if I need to in place of kinetic energy from tectonic plates."

Rowena blinked in surprise. "I never thought about it that way before. What are Tectonic Plates?" Rowena asked.

"Oh, I forgot, you mortals aren't that advanced yet. The earth consists of huge plates of rock, the tectonic plates, that are under each continent and area of the planet. They move due to underground molten rock and other factors. The movement is very minute, but constantly creating kinetic energy. I can harness that energy for my abilities. It is not magic."

"Enough with the technical mumbo jumbo!" Godric exclaimed. "How did you do that trick with our spells?"

"I would like to know that as well." Salazar said calmly.

"Well, it's a bit difficult to explain, but it's called Alchemy. You have those, right?" Truth explained.

"You mean the creation of Gold and other materials through potions or other magics?" Salazar asked.

"No, I said it's not magic. My Alchemy is using science. Life, death, energy, it all flows in a circle. By drawing a transmutation circle, which is a circle with our own "runes" inside, allow us to do anything that can be mathematically proven. It has limitless energy, and can be dine with any drawing tool so long as you know what the materials you use are made of. And as you may still be wondering what I am, just think of me as the God if Alchemy and Knowledge."

"Knowledge?" Rowena said, literally salivating at the idea of the God of Knowledge being right in front of her.

"All knowledge comes with a price, Mrs. Ravenclaw. My knowledge often involves someone dying. Equivalent Exchange."

(It was onlonly later that Rowena realized she never gave Truth her last name)

"Every world usually has a God or multiple Gods controlling parts of the world and keeping balance. Your world is one of the few anomalies with no direct god. Side effects of this may include the end of the world or life as we know it. Fortunately most of them are saved by new gods who are able to take those worlds under their wing.

Helga gasped. Truth gestured for her to speak.

"I've been thinking." Helga began. "If we use up magic the way you say we do, and it can be lost, then that means-"

Salazar cut her off. "Magic is a finite source." He whispered, paling.

They sat in silence. It was quickly broken by Godric letting out a confused "What does finite mean?"

**-End of Chapter-**

_(Sorry for a minor surprise/cliffhanger and a too short chapter, so here's a Christmas Themed Omake as well to make up for it. I know it isn't currently Christmas, but when I wrote the chapter on FFN it was. It takes place a few months later when it's Christmas in both worlds.)_

Truth yawned as he flashed into to the Great hall. Godric stared up at the being, who looked unusually cheerful.

"Why are you so gay?" Godric said suspiciously. (The term that means happy, not homosexual)

Truth's grin grew. "Why so glum, chum? It's Christmas!"

Godric snarled. "You mean that horribly joyful holiday about Christ? You do know the entire religion sees magic as a sin, and try to burn us at the stake?"

Rowena and Helga walked in still in their bathrobes. "What are you doing here so early Truth?" Helga mumbled sleepily, as she began eating her breakfast.

Rowena was too distracted reading a paper on runes from the Ministry to notice Truth.

He grabbed a bag from out of nowhere and started smiling again. "I have presents for all of you!"

Rowena's head turned to Truth. "What?"

Truth ignored her. "Now, where is Salazar?"

Godric shrugged. "Probably in his chambers."

Truth reached into the air, grabbed something, and suddenly Salazar appeared in front of him in a frilly pink bathrobe. Everyone went silent.

"What are you wearing?!" Godric burst out laughing.

Angrily Salazar transfigured his clothing into his usual green ones. "Truth, you had better have brought me here for a good reason!" he growled.

"Merry Christmas!" Truth cried.

"Does he know what the Church does to Wizards?" Rowena whispered to Godric.

"Yep." Godric responded.

"In my world, there aren't any religions-"

Truth began.

"Really?" Rowena asked, interested.

Truth shrugged. "Technically, there are no religions that are based on real gods. And I simply choose to not have a religion based on me. However, Christmas is an event that is widely celebrated. It was created when my world's version of Christ wanted a day to represent Equivalent Exchange. We gave gifts to represent the transaction in Alchemy. So I have presents for you!"

Salazar sighed. "I assume you want us to give a gift in return."

"Exactly! It doesn't need to be just as valuable either, simply a gift from me and a gift from you."

Godric grinned. "Besides the fact that this is essentially Christmas, I think its a wonderful idea!"

Truth teached into the bag. "For Godric, I have a sword of silver, chemically bonded with condensed carbon with a ratio of four silver to one carbon. This makes the blade nigh indestructible, and if you wanted to put those magical scribbles on it it could get magical properties. It also has fancy gems in it that I made quite easily."

Godric gaped at the sword, which was a gleaming silver with a slightly translucent edge. "That is Goblin silver!" he cried in surprise. "Where did you get ahold of such material? They are quite vicious when someone steals from them."

"Goblins? That sounds interesting! I just found the highest concentration of pure materials I could and found this. It was from underground in a village, but they had plenty more. The creatures were trying to stop me, but I showed them my... displeasure. I chose to take the silver from them because it had a high magical concentration within it." Truth said offhandedly.

Salazar looked slightly pale as he realized how much the sword would cost with the materials alone had they purchased it themselves. "Those gems must be at least 1000 galleons." he said in shock. "Truth, we cannot afford to-"

"And for Helga," Truth continued, "a Golden Chalice, emblazoned with a badger. This gold was made by myself, because it isn't 100% pure. It was difficult to keep from being too flimsy, so it is made of the Gold Chloride Compound so it won't bend easily."

"Truth, I really think-" Salazar tried again.

"For Rowena, a silver Diadem of the same materials that Godric's sword is made of. Itbis inlaid with Sapphires from beneath the earth. It also has the phrase. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' engraved in it."

Salazar growled, leaning forward. "Truth! If you would-"

Truth twitched, but continued to ignore Salazar. "And finally for Salazar, a locket that may hold small things. And again, it is made of the same silver as the diadem and the sword. It also has an 'S' emblazoned on it for your name." He turned to Salazar. " _There,_  Salazar, I'm done. Now you can speak and stop interrupting me."

Salazar grimaced. "I was trying to say that we simply cannot accept these gifts! They are too expensive, and we simply cannot pay you back!"

Truth was already shaking his head. "No, these gifts are for you. They are special because they were made just for you. In return, rather than thinking of giving a gift that costs as much, just pick one that is mew to me. I havent had much interaction with magic, so something interesting would do. Godric probably has some spell that I could keep in a jar or a transfigured, and I'm sure you could come up with something interesting."

After hearing his explanation, they all agreed it was a reasonable request.

Godric, who had been busy fawning over his sword, mumbled a quick "merry christmas" cast Aguamenti in Truth's direction. Truth grabbed the blue spell off the end of Godric's wand, and put it in a freshly made alchemical jar. The spell hovered in the jar, and because it was in stasis, began to slowly drip water, gradually creating a puddle in the jar.

Rowena summoned and handed over two books. One was a beginner's scroll on Runes and the uses for most of them. The other was a theoretical essay on magic and where is came from. Truth ecstatically thanksthanked Rowena and promised to take care of them. "Do not worry, I have a few other copies." she said absentmindedly.

Helga why outside for a few minutes and came back with a few seed pods and some parchment. "These are seed pods for the venemous tentacula. This parchment has all the information you should need to take care of it. Try not to let it go unwatched or else it tends to strangle people." she said cheerfuly.

Salazar shrugged, and decided to go with it. He hissed, startling Godric and caused Truth to become very interested. "I am a parsletongue, meaning I can speak to snakes. The spell  _serpensortia_  summons any snake I wish, so I will summon a magical one as your... gift." Salazar looked distinctly uncomfortable with giving a gift to Truth, or maybe because he dounted Truth would care properly for the snake.

" _Serpensourpa_! Truth, watch where you-"

As he cast the spell, Truth leaned in too close and bumped Salazar's wand arm. The impact caused Salazar to move his wand erratically and stutter the spell. In a burst of white light, a snake appeared on the table. Everyone went silent for a moment, then reacted when they saw the snake was not as expected. It was orange with black stripes on its back, and had three heads. The one on the left eyed the group furiously, eyeing the sword and other gifts on the table. The middle head was lazily moving around, hissing softly. The right head was hissing at the other two loudly.

With a cry of "Merlin's saggy left buttock!" Godric leapt backwards. As he moved away Rowena cried out "That's a Runespoor! They are indigenous to Africa and are very poisonous! They also have three heads!" Helga backed up slightly, but firmly drew her wand.

"I can see that!" Godric cried. "We should kill it!" he brandished his wand at the snake, who cringed at the sight of the stick.

They fell silent as Truth leaned forward and  _hissed_ at it. " _Hush little snakey, come to me, I'll keep you safe._ "

"Did you just... speak parsletongue?" Salazar asked.

"Oh god there's two of them now." Godric moaned into his hands.

" _Yes,_ " Truth hissed at him. " _now be_ _quiet for a moment. Here my pet, I will give you a nice place to stay._ "

" _You will help usss?_ " the middle head asked.

" _It would be beneficial to usss._ " The left one stated.

" _You guysss are too trusssting._ " the right one said angrily.

"Why are there three heads?" Truth asked.

"Well, according to a manuscript I read, and I quote: "The left head (from the perspective of someone facing the snake) is the planner; it decides where the Runespoor is to go and what it is to do next. The middle head is the dreamer (it is common for a Runespoor to remain stationary for days lost in glorious visions and imaginations), and the right head is the critic; it evaluates the efforts of the left and middle heads with a continuous irritable hissing, and its fangs are highly venomous. It is common to see Runespoors with the right head missing, as the other two heads often band together to bite it off when it criticizes them too much. Because of this, the Runespoor rarely lives to a great age."

"Know-it-all." Godric muttered.

"I think I'm going to name the left head Greed, the middle Gluttony, and the third Envy." Truth declared.

"Why those names?" Helga asked.

"They seem to fit." Truth shrugged.

The heads argued for a moment, then nodded. " _We agree to those names._ "

" _Wonderful! I'm Truth!_ " Truth introduced himself.

" _We know who you are! This sleepy moron you named Gluttony wouldn't shut up about you for a week._ " Envy hissed.

" _I dream of the Gate-Keeper from beyond sometimes, when I don't dream of food._ " Gluttony hissed.

" _We felt when you gained control of this world's gate, but these two guys argued we shouldn't get involved. I thought that it would be beneficial if we went to meet you. Fortunately we were summoned."_  Greed said haughtily.

" _Well, I would be happy to bring you back to my world."_ Truth replied. _"You could be immortal, if you swear to stay with me. All I would have to do is never let your soul pass through the Gate._ "

" _We accept._ " the three heads spoke at once.

"How do you speak Parsletongue?" Salazar asked.

Truth shrugged. "I don't know, I assume it was included when I became the Gatekeeper of this world, and since I have access to all the knowledge of my world, I must have gained some of yours. I still don't know any spells or magic though, just geographical stuff and languages."

Rowena opened her mouth to ask another question, but Godric headed her off. "That's enough for today, I'd say. Let's not jinx it by accident and cause other issues."

"Fine." she pouted.

Truth gathered his gifts in his hands, and opened a gate in the air. "Very well, I will return soon, don't worry. This world is great!"

With a boom the great doors closed behind him and the founders slumped to the floor in relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NN: I chose a magical snake because why not, Truth now has an immortal pal. It's immortal because Truth would never let his snake friend's die. I should do a series one one-shots about each of the beings that Truth hangs out with, like Tet, Being X, Cosmic Owl, and some other guys. Also I was thinking about having a weird crossover between the 'MOD!Harry is not Amused' series and my other ones. So MOD!Harry would travel between dimensions normally, but these would be cross Timelines, so it would work with any fanfiction I write. Truth would hang out with other versions of himself from my stories and other suggested stories, and it would be a grand old time.
> 
> Also, I'm working on the Armored Alchemist, but I hit a major kink in the plot which I am sorting out, so expect big delays. The next chapter of the Burning Demon of Nazarick is also going to be up soon, within the next week or so. If you haven't read the Burning Demon of Nazarick, check it out as well as my other stories, some of which are currently on just being moved from FFN to here.


	4. Heeeere's Truth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth enters Hogwarts with a bang after an accidental 10 year timeskip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screams of agony while writing* I wrote for 4 hours straight on multiple stories and then when I went to save them all the internet was out! ARGH! I just rewrote so many words... *sigh* Anyway, here's the next chapter with a bit of malicious prankster Truth, because he's bored...

**Chapter 4, Time Skips and Prank Victims**

I own nothing.

"Normal speech"  
" _Parsletongue_ "  
"Truth Speaking"  
" _Truth speaking parsletongue"_

* * *

**Year: 990 AD**

_Salazar cut her off. "Magic is a finite source." He whispered, paling._

"What? I didn't get any of that." Godric coughed.

Helga exhaled loudly. "For Merlin's sake Godric! That means magic is not infinite! It can run out."

Godric whirled on Truth. "What?"

Truth shrugged. "I don't know why you are surprised. Did you think you just were given such a power for free? Every piece of nature has magic within it, whether or not they can actually wield it. From what I've seen, those who can't use it give off much less ambient energy, but magical organisms have more. So if someday magical beings begin dying or are suppressed, it would lead to the extinction of magic. That's pretty fair if you ask me. I am in charge of stuff like that, after all."

They sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the idea of magic simply dying out. Truth hummed cheerfully as he sipped the tea. "I must say though, this magic is the most interesting that happened to me for millennia."

"That's all you have to say?" Salazar spat.

"What else can I say? I'm fine with it, and it won't happen unless you mortals cause it. I won't prevent it, because I can't simply interfere like that." Truth admitted.

They sighed. "Wait, why did you come here in the first place?" Godric asked curiously.

Truth thought about it, not remembering the original reason. "Ah!" he said aloud. "I was wondering why some garbage started appearing in my realm out of nowhere! I've been dumping it into the cosmos, but the other gods might get pissed if it lands in the wrong place."

"That's it? You wanted to know why trash was appearing?" Godric replied incredulously.

"Yes, It was mostly dirt and debris." Truth muttered. "Do you know what could be doing that?" he asked.

Salazar rubbed his chin. "It may have been the new vanishing spell the royal researchers made. It puts the vanished items, and I quote, 'Into Non-Being'. I assume your void is the end spot."

Truth frowned. "I can't simply remove the spell. But I'm sure I could make a filtering system easily. Now you can easily send messages to me. Just vanish them!"

Rowena sighed. "I thank you for warning us. Will we be seeing you again?"

Truth shrugged. "Yes, I should be stopping by every now and then. Since I now have gained control of this world, I'll see you when you die too. I will stop by before then."

They nodded, ignoring the slightly morbid thought of their deaths, and Truth flashed to the Veil, and from there to the Void.

* * *

**Year: 1000 AD (Felt like a 4 week time skip for Truth, because immortality shenanigans)**

Truth had been watching both worlds for a while now, interested in how the non wizards survived without Alchemy and magic. It was rather enjoyable until he saw a child receiving a letter for the Hogwarts school by owl. The image served as a harsh reminder that he hadn't visited Hogwarts in 10 years. He winced in regret that he hadn't noticed. He normally would have, but the void exists out of time, making events in the mortal world kinda wonky. Also his Runespoor wouldn't notice either, as they are both immortal and the

Truth was frustrated at himself. "Come on! How could I be so stupid! I forgot to visit them after that Christmas! I bet Salazar and Godric didn't care, but Rowena and Helga are going to be pissed!" Hurriedly he placed his items back in their places, hiding them. He left through the gate and out through the veil. Some buildings cluttered the distance, and Truth grinned as he gazed at the little people moving in the distance.

Truth gazed at the castle before him. "Wow, love what you did with the place..." he said aloud, staring at the large wrought gates at the entrance and the new buildings across the campus. A few forms in robes stood by the entrance, speaking quietly over notes, while across the field the Whomping willow was growing nicely, and swayed in the breeze.

Some shouting came from nearby, and Truth turned to see an irate teenage girl storm up to him.

"-get past the wards you bloody muggle! Lady Rowena set them up herself, so there's no way you should have bypassed them!" The bushy haired witch shouted.

"Hmm?" Truth murmured. "Do you want something?" The heads of Truth's runespoor (he really needed a name to refer to the entire snake at once) hissed angrily, having been disturbed from their rest. Envy spat out some rather insulting words at the witch, and Truth frowned. ' _Now now, don't be mean. We are guests, as you remember. You can be rude to Salazar though, at least he can understand you._ "

"Did you just..." The witch began, before Truth interrupted her.

"Speak to the snake? Yes. I did. Therefore, you silly witch, I am no muggle. And who are you?" The witch looked affronted. "Who am I? I'm the head girl." she said confidently, as if that explained everything. "I'm in charge of all the other students and their classes and I'm apprenticed to Lady Rowena and- Hey!" she shouted, realizing Truth was no longer listening, having entered the Great Hall ahead of her. A few students sat in the hall eating breakfast, but no one sat at the Head table as of yet.

"Oi! You con't be in there, let alone even in the building! Lady Rowena wouldn't want you coming in here! You must leave the premises immediately!" the witch shouted.

Truth glanced at her suddenly coming up with an idea that sent shivers down Salazar's spine. "And why should I do that?" he said, voice echoing.

"W-well, you clearly aren't a wizard. No wizard dresses like that! Plus it must have been a fluke that you bypassed the wards! Therefore you must leave, or I, Melinda Granger, will stop you!" she cried, pointing her wand at him.

"Pfft!" Truth chuckled. "You're name's Granger? It sounds like grain, like wheat or something. You know what? I'll call you Grainer instead."

"It's not nice to make fun of someone's name." she said. "Please, get out!"

"Sure thing...  _Granger_ ". Truth snarked, simply walking past her.

"Alright! You asked for it.  _Petrificus Totalus!_ " she cried, sending a bolt of white light at Truth.

Truth turned, catching the spell and flinging it back at her in a deft maneuver. She squeaked in surprise, falling over, completely still.

"Noooo...  _y_ _ou_  asked for it." Truth teased. "Rule One, always assume an unknown is the enemy, then you'll be more prepared when he stabs you in the back. Rule Two, Don't assume. It makes an  _ass_  out of  _u_ and  _me_. You shouldn't have guessed that I wasn't a wizard, as I clearly am. You don't know what foreign wizards wear, so I could be a rich nobleman from a far off land. And for your information, I am  _not_  from here, but rather I am from a land known as Amestris. I think It's about time we go and visit Rowena, eh?" Melinda, still under the spell, just sat there, but Truth grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

He gathered the air around her and carried her from the Great Hall, ignoring the whispering and terrified students in the background.

He wandered the castle, carrying Melanie around until he located the main tower entrance marked by the Raven, where he heard Rowena was staying at.

The door knocker spoke to him when he arrived. "What is heavy when forwards, and not when backwards?" it asked.

"Ah, a riddle! I love games! I think it is... a 'ton'! Get it?" he answered. The door knocker, squawked. "Correct, Correct!"

The door swung open, and Truth strolled inside. The room was blue themed, with a freshly painted starry night scene on the ceiling. Multiple students glanced up and let out noises of surprise as Truth sauntered in. They backed away when Melinda floated inside behind him, and he placed her against a wall, alchemically locking her in place. "Hello lit-tle wi-zards!" Truth said slowly, enjoying their reactions to his voice. "Does anyone know where I can find Rowena Ravenclaw?"

One of the youngest students shakily pointed at a statue placed in the center of the room that was an image of Rowena herself wearing the Diadem Truth had given her. The message ' _Wit Beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_ ' was engraved around the diadem. "Tch, narcissistic much?" Truth said, walking up to it.

"You know you can't get in without her password, right?" one boy, a surly blonde called out.

Truth chuckled. "Kid, you have no idea what I am." he replied cryptically, walking into the statue. He easily deconstructed the statue as he walked through, reforming it behind him. The effect looked like it was a liquid rather than a solid and he had walked through it. There was a staircase hidden under the statue that he followed, reaching a wooden door. He pulled the same trick with the door and stepped through to the other side.

He took in a room that was covered wall to wall with notes, all with frantic handwriting. A table lay far away from the flammable notes contained multiple experiments and boxes marked with dangerous looking images. His grin grew much wider when he spied a sleeping Rowena at her desk, her head resting upon the notes. Truth held in giggles, reaching into her pocket.

He pulled out a charmed piece of paper, which displayed the whereabouts of all other people on the grounds. Due to Rowena having placed his name on her master page ages ago when he first met her, Truth could pick up the paper from her pocket without setting off security measures. He chuckled as he eyed the locations of the other Founders. He memorized the locations, put the paper back, and walked back through the floor.

The students wearing blue had gathered around the statue, frantically trying to figure out how he had gotten through the stone with no apparent wand. Truth poked his head through and walked out. They jumped back with some shrieks.

He then flashed to the Great Hall, and activated his plan. The castle seemed to warp slightly, the walls changing to a different shade of stone, and in four locations (each above the head of a Founder) a cubic foot of water and also changed all the pigments in the area the founders were in to pink. He also changed some gargoyles here and there, as well as some tapestries to have his face hidden on them. He cackled, the larger amount of students in the Great Hall staring at the laughing, floating white man in their vicinity who was covered in blue lightning. "What are you doing?!" Someone shouted up at him.

Truth glanced down to see a dark haired boy stare up at him. The badge on his chest matched the one that had been on Melinda. "Ooh! What's this? Could you be the head boy?" He laughed. The boy stared at him.

"What the hell are you? A ghost of some kind? A poltergeist?" Truth began laughing harder. "Ghosts? Those aren't real! I wouldn't allow it, no one escapes The Gate."

The boy shook his head. "No. Ghosts are real, we just don't have any here."

Truth hung lazily in the air. "No, you."

"You're delusional." the boy said.

"Maaaaybeee I'm delusional... but then immortality is so boring, probably enough for someone to go insane. I should experiment..."

A crash sounded from across the Hall, a solid pink Helga Hufflepuff standing in the doorway, dripping wet. "Truth! Get your godly ass over here!"

Truth grinned and waved. "Hey! Long time no see! How'd you know it was me?" Helga scowled. "Nearly every bloody Gargoyle has your face on it! Undo this mess!"

Truth lowered himself until he floated upside down across from her. "Can we at least wait until the others get here?"

Helga stared at him some more. "Ugh, fine." he grumbled, changing the colors back and drying her off, steam coming off of the instantly boiled water.

He eyed the other two doorways, then grinned. "Wait for it." By this point the students had realized he was not in fact some evil wizard or muggle who entered the grounds, but someone powerful, and most of all enjoyable to be around.  _Crash!_

"By Merlin's saggy left-" Godric began, then stopped as Helga eyed him dangerously. "I mean, by Merlin's beard! Truth! It has been a long time since we have shared a meal together! It twas a decade ago, was it not?" Godric laughed.

Helga scowled. "Godric, why are you not disappointed in Truth? He defaced the castle and made you pink!"

Godric shrugged. "Ah, but is pink not simply a lighter red? It is not that bad. We can change the castle back." then he paused. "Right?" he asked nervously.

"Of course." Truth nodded. A hiss filled the air and the students backed up nervously.

" _Truth! What the blazes are you doing? You forgot to come back you asshat!"_ Salazar cursed in parsletongue. " _And now I'm wearing pink!"_

" _Hey you old geezer, mind your own damned business. I give you a warm and hilarious welcome and this is the thanks I get?"_  Truth hissed back, causing one of the first years to shriek.

They glared for a moment, then both laughed aloud. The students were in shock.  _The_ Salazar Slytherin, laughing? It was unheard of! The man and god embraced cheerfully, and began amiable chatting in a three way conversation about how the runespoor had been doing, switching between parsletongue and English as Greed, Gluttony, and Envy all joined in for the conversation.

Finally Truth turned. "It's time!" he announced, all the students turning to the Great Hall doors.

_Click, clack._ "TRUTH!" a screech tore through the air. "You soaked my research notes!" Rowena shouted.

Truth snorted. "No, I transmuted all the parchment in the area to be waterproof!" he explained. Rowena scowled. "Apparently that doesn't apply to magical parchment!" she roared, holding up paper that was dripping wet. "Shit." Truth cursed, ducking out of the hall. The students giggled at the curse word.

After a few moments, Rowena tossed the paper to the side and laughed aloud. She turned to the very confused audience. "That wasn't my notes! It was some paper I summoned from a nearby town!" she giggled. The others, realizing there was no danger of a pissed off Rowena, joined in too.

**End Chapter**

The chapter is ending here, and the next two chapters will set up with Truth in Hogwarts establishing some stuff, then plot after that.

* * *

_Next Chapter: "Who are you?" truth asked the man who had passed through the wizarding Gate. The man stared at him fearfully. "Ah, another sacrifice then from the idiotic wizarding government? It's been a while. What happened to the people who used to pass through?" Truth asked. The man stared even more. Truth shook his head. "Never mind. What's your name?" The man swallowed. "Herpo the Foul."_

* * *

**A Brief Explanation of how Truth organized his void space: Truth made gray shelves that float, creating a hypnotic effect as they would cause a disorienting effect on other visitors, it also looked pretty cool. Upon them he placed the gifts he had gotten from the Founders, and placed Greed, Envy, and Gluttony on the floor, creating a place for him to sleep. The Runespoor was quite content with the living conditions, as there was peace and quiet for Gluttony to dream, Envy to mutter about how much he disliked things, and for Greed to think about what they should do next. Truth simply made mice for the hungry snake whenever necessary. There was also a doggy-door in The Gate for the snake to go troll Alchemists by pretending to be a chimera.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NN: Thanks for reading this chapter. I highly suggest checking out my other stories that I've started recently (I have way too many now, but I plan to finish them all) and leave a review! The next major update that is happening soon is the Burning Demon of Nazarick Story, although I've had a large writers block on the next chapter, and I just need to start writing it to get back in the zone. Unfortunately I've started so many other stories I keep getting distracted writing those instead of writing the larger ones. I suggest checking out my FFN account, it gets updated way before this one does. Anyway, R&R. Cheers!


End file.
